LuluTDFan as "Piper" (Return to the Island)
17:48 Piper_ 41609f3a@gateway/web/freenode/ip.65.96.159.58 has joined #lioness 17:48 <@TDIFan13> Hi, LuluTDFan. Thanks for trying out for Total Drama Roleplay's sixth season. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. Please start us off by stating your username and the name of your character. 17:48 Hi, I'm LuluTDFan and my character's name is Piper. 17:48 <@TDIFan13> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 17:49 Okay! 17:49 <@TDIFan13> Great. First, we're going to ask you questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 17:49 <@TDIFan13> A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 17:49 Nope, not at all. 17:49 <@TDIFan13> B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 17:49 Yes 17:49 <@TDIFan13> C. What is your character's label and role? More specifically, what is their stereotype, and are they a hero, a villain, or neither? 17:50 My characters label is The Outcast Indie Rebel and she's neither. She's an anti-hero. 17:50 <@TDIFan13> Alright. Now, we will begin a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. Your character for your scene is Duncan. Please begin. 17:50 MysteryCharacter has changed nick to Duncan 17:50 Duncan has changed nick to Duncan13 17:50 <@Duncan13> jesus 17:51 <@Duncan13> *carves a skull into a tree* 17:51 What's wrong? did you stab your self again? Haha. 17:51 <@Duncan13> Very funny, princess. 17:52 <@Duncan13> You gonna go into comedy when you're older? 17:52 Oh TOTALLY 17:52 because I totally want to waist my time on that 17:53 <@Duncan13> Hey, better than signing up for some crappy reality TV show in hopes of getting rich. 17:53 <@Duncan13> What are you doing here, anyway? 17:53 <@Duncan13> You don't really seem like the reality TV type. 17:53 And you don't seem like the type to care to even ask. 17:54 <@Duncan13> Meh, you're right. 17:54 <@Duncan13> I don't really care. 17:54 * Duncan13 stabs tree with knife. 17:54 <@Duncan13> So, I was thinkin'. 17:54 <@Duncan13> Since you're into me. 17:54 <@Duncan13> And I'm sorta into you. 17:54 <@Duncan13> Friday night? 17:54 <@Duncan13> Whaddya say? 17:54 Really? You think? 17:54 HAHA oh my gosh 17:55 <@Duncan13> Oh, get off your high horse, princess, you know you want me. 17:55 That's funny Duncan. Really. HILARIOUS. 17:56 <@Duncan13> Not as funny as the look on your face last week in the swimming challenge. 17:56 <@Duncan13> Trust me. I saw you check me out. 17:56 <@Duncan13> ;) 17:56 * blushes 17:56 >.> I was NOT checking you 17:57 Man, it's like I can't even look at you without you thinking that I want to go at it with you. 17:57 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. Thanks for trying out. The final cast list will be posted on Thursday, December 19 on TDIFan13's blog, and the first episode of Total Drama Roleplay will begin the following day at 6:00 PM EST. You may leave now. 17:57 Alright thanks! 17:57 <@TDIFan13> No problem. Seeya. c: 17:57 c: 17:57 Piper_ 41609f3a@gateway/web/freenode/ip.65.96.159.58 has left #lioness [] Category:Total Drama Roleplay season six auditions Category:Auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay auditions